


A Crying Baby

by SatansDuck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also? Severus Snape with a protective streak? Mixed with tiny babies?, And I suck at dialog, And take a moment to unlatch your jaw in case you're grinding your teeth, Anyway I fucking love this ship, Anyway I love little kids with Severus, Anyway how is your day?, At least not to them, Because they probably can sense that he is Scary but not Dangerous, But when I saw that people added Tonks into the mix?, Dialog Fic, Dialog Only, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I can't write anything recently, I hope it's going well, I wrote this with writer's block, I'm so sorry, Look I am a diehard snupin shipper, Love y'all have a nice day and a lovelier night, M/M, Multi, Remember to drink some water y'all, Thank you to anyone who bothers with this trash fire, are you proud of me yet, fuck me up, ignore my tags, seriously, severemadora, so enjoy?, sorry - Freeform, that is my jam, this is a mess, well mostly dialog, y. o., yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansDuck/pseuds/SatansDuck
Summary: In downtown London, there is a small flat in which lives three adults and one infant. One night, the infant wails for seemingly no reason, and some bickering ensues as the adults attempt to comfort the young one.





	A Crying Baby

“Lupin, can’t you quiet him? He’s giving me a headache!”

In downtown London, a small room in a flat is lit late at night. Two adults have entered, crowding around the man who held a young infant in his arms.

“I can’t Severus, I’m trying and nothing’s working!”

“Oh, stop arguing! You’re making it worse!”

“Then what do you suppose we do, Nymphadora?” 

“I told you Sev, don’t call me that. It’s just Tonks – and I suppose we check his nappy.”

“I told you not to use that insipid nickname- “

The man is cut off by a panicked yet weary voice.

“His nappy’s fine, and I checked that he’s not hungry or thirsty either. I can’t figure out what wrong!”

“Well then give him to me! Yes, come to mummy, oh yes, you’re being a darling little boy aren’t you?”

“Stop cooing, Tonks, it’s making me nauseous.” 

“Hush Severus, just let her work her magic.”

“Spectacularly, it seems she’s not doing much of anything.”

“Oh, do you want to try then?”

“Absolutely not, I’m not allowing that creature to get snot all over my robes.”

“Severus, we’re wizards. We have cleaning spells.” 

“And so, he’s coming to you!”

“What – No! Take him back!”

“Quiet down, that tone isn’t helping!” 

“He hears us bickering all the time Lupin, I doubt he’ll be bothered any more than usual.”

“Both of you, shut up and look!”

The woman calls attention to the baby in the man’s arms, who seems to quieting down. As they wait with baited breath, the child snuggles closer to the man and grips his robes   
tightly, closing his eyes with a weary yawn.

A few minutes pass before anyone dares speak.

“Oh Merlin, how precious is that? Our own snarky dungeons bat has his hands full with his sleeping babe.”

“Speaking of which, I’ve never seen you hold anything this gently, Severus. Not even those old tomes you got from Albus last year.”

“Shut it, the both you.”


End file.
